Attributes
The attributes are the main stats which are filled out during character creation. It is solely based on the players image of how his character is formed within society. The attributes section is split into 3 subsections. The subsections are Basic Attributes, Super attributes and Sub-attributes. Basic attributes are based on the theory of Howard Gardners 8 intelligences, and are chosen to describe the character both physically and mentally up until the the current gametime. The Super attributes are a compilation of means from the basic attributes, which are used when acquiring skills. The sub-attributes are your basic defences and attacks which will change during the gameplay based both on the other attributes, vices, virtues and skills. The stat points that are allocated among the basic and super attributes are the main source to the characters skill level with the consistent attribute. (see Distribution of stat points) To understand the outline of the attributes, it is important to have the character sheet in front of you Basic Attributes The Basic Attributes are loosely based on Howard Gardner's theory of multiple intelligences. "Multiple intelligences is a psychological theory about the mind. It's a critique of the notion that there's a single intelligence which we're born with, which can't be changed, and which psychologists can measure. It's based on a lot of scientific research in fields ranging from psychology to anthropology to biology. It's not based upon based on test correlations, which most other intelligence theories are based on. The claim is that there are at least eight different human intelligences. Most intelligence tests look at language or logic or both - those are just two of the intelligences. The other six are musical, spatial, bodily/kinesthetic, interpersonal, intrapersonal, and naturalist. I make two claims. The first claim is that all human beings have all of these intelligences. It's part of our species definition. The second claim is that, both because of our genetics and our environment, no two people have exactly the same profile of intelligences, not even identical twins, because their experiences are different." Howard Gardner As he defines, it is a theory that describes your innate understanding of basic concepts, such as body control and social, scientific and artistic topics. It is a counter to the basic IQ tests and should give a more defined vision of a the intelligence of a person. Strength The Strength attribute reflects your raw power. It influences how hard you hit, how high you jump, how much you can carry. It also affects how well you can withstand physical pain. Skills that are found within the strength attribute are usually about brawn and how to utilize the power you have. ' ' Dexterity The Dexterity attribute concerns your finer motor-abilities. How sure-footed you are, how well you aim and how well you handle most physical tasks including some kind of body coordination. Generally the skill to use light weapons and objects that require more finesse are found within the dexterity stat. This could be a short sword or a dagger. ' ' Expression (Ego) The Expression (Ego) attribute is your “charisma”. It determines how good a “performer” you are. It is more generally how the body is able to express itself to make an impression to others with the use of the body in synergy with words. Individuals with a high Expression (Ego) attribute is usually good at acting, performing and being the center of attention. They are also good at boosting other peoples morale. In synergy with other more external main attributes, the person who is strong in Expression (ego) have strong affiliation to being a leader.' ' Interpersonal The interpersonal attribute concerns the knowledge about others. It is ability to interpret and generally read the motivation, mindset, feelings and intentions of others. From the knowledge of others, persons who are interpersonal are able to twist and turn to make situations fall to their advantage by the way of words. A person who are interpersonal usually are strong in psychology, and social skills to analyse other beings just by the way of their expression. Interpersonal persons make for good diplomats and spies''' ' Intrapersonal The intrapersonal attribute concerns your introspective and self-reflective abilities.Individuals who are strong intrapersonally usually are able to withstand a higher amount of mental pressure. These individuals learns most by working individually. They are usually highly self-aware and capable of understanding their own emotions, goals and motivations. Perfectionism often goes hand in hand with intrapersonal individuals. Skills within this category could be meditative and mind controlling skills and certain skills that are used with other skills to enhance them, as concentration. The most important skill within the intrapersonal attribute is the ability to teach. As one knows himself he is able to give up any knowledge he has, to any other person. Intrapersonal persons can usually be philosophers, psychologists, theologians, writers and scientists' ' Verbal-Linguistic The verbal-linguistic attribute allows the person to think in words and to use language to express and appreciate complex meanings when it comes to words. Linguistic intelligence allows one to understand the order and meaning of words and to apply meta-linguistic skills to reflect on the use of language. Hence, the Verbal-linguistic skill is needed to understand other languages than the ones that is in the individual city. Each city in Chandar has its own language, and the further from your own the harder it is to understand. Many diplomats have a strong verbal-linguistic attribute.' ' Logical-mathematical The Logical-mathematical attribute expresses the ability to calculate, quantify, consider propositions and hypotheses, and carry out complete mathematical operations. It enables us to perceive relationships and connections and to use abstract, symbolic thought; sequential reasoning skills; and inductive and deductive thinking patterns. Mathematical persons understands the world as a language and many see these connections as part of it. Everything around the person can be translated into numbers and figures to further the understanding. They will usually also be able to solve riddles based on logic and see hints of flaws and failures in the system of those riddles. ' ' '' Naturalistic Those who are strong in the naturalistic attribute tend to understand the fluctuations and systems in nature. They have a knack for remembering species and evolution and how every being have a way in the world, especially if he/she is strong in the logical-mathematical attribute as well.. As a naturalist you are able to innately understand the weather conditions, why we live where we do and generally the evolution behind it. You understand how different systems in nature works and how terraforming works to allow humans to live on the planet. You prefer all knowledge to be gained by the senses. Many naturalistic individuals have “green fingers” and are able to care better for nature.' ' Spatial The spatial attribute defines how well you are able to judge your senses when it comes to visualizing and manipulating objects in the three dimensions. Spatial persons are able to keep images as part of the visual memory and are often artistically inclined when it comes to perspective and architecture. There is a general good sense of direction hence they make up for being great mapmakers, and a very defining trait is the hand-eye coordination when a person is dexterous as well. Many skills concerning ranged weapons fall into this category, as well as understanding and making maps.' ' Musical A person who has the musical attribute have a strong capacity to discern pitch, rhythm, timbre, and tone. This intelligence enables one to recognize, create, reproduce, and reflect on music and general compilation of noises. Furthermore, persons with a high musical attribute has a good to perfect pitch in their voice and will be able to sing. Usually they will have any skill within an instrument and understand of music. To memorize certain things musical persons will use songs, lyrics and rhythm. This can be played out as singing or humming every time the person has to call on certain memories' ' Super Attributes The super attributes are solely based on the basic attributes. Each basic attribute will fall into a category which is called a super attribute. On the character sheet it is marked which basic attributes are in the category of the super attribute. The average is rounded down if it is half or below. ' ' Body: '''Strength',' Dexterity' and Expression (ego) This area has to do with movement and doing. All attributes within this category have something to do with the body and not the mind. How others perceive you as well. A character who has a good body score, usually is more fit than others. He will remember things through movement of the body more often than words (verbal memory) and images (visual memory). This is termed “'Muscle Memory'”.' ' Social: Interpersonal '''and '''Intrapersonal This area has to do with reading persons as a whole. The attributes within this category has to do with being social. In some scenes it is important both to know how to use your own tone and concentration as well as known other persons intention by reading their face and tone. A character who has a good social score will remember things through social interactions and how people reacted towards him. This is termed "Social Memory"' ' Verbal: Verbal-linguistic See Verbal linguistic - The character who has a good Verbal score will remember through written or spoken word. This is termed "Verbal Memory"' ' Scientific: Naturalistic '''and '''Logical-Matemathical This area has to do with scientific knowledge based on natural phenomena and the ability to interpret the information acquired into numbers and codes. It is about the perception of the world in a manner that is factual. A character who has a good scientific score is good and finding logical evidence and remembering what does and does not fit into a natural as well as non-natural system. This is termed "System memory"' ' Artistic: Spatial '''and '''Musical This area has to do with knowledge concerning any kind of artistic skill and mindset. A person strong in the artistic attribute is able to master any kind of art. A character who has a good artistic score is good at remembering situations, pictures, tones and rhythms. This is termed "Visual memory" Distribution of stat points The basic attributes are chosen by the player based on the character history and the image the player has of how his person is defined. There is a total of 10 basic attributes and the total of stat points distributed among the basic attributes has equal 100 - hence an average person that does not have any a strong innate intelligence will have put 10 stat points in all of his attributes. That, however is not how we humans are defined. Instead the player can change each attribute from 7 to 13. Only a single basic attribute is allow to be either of the two.' ' Below is the possible skill levels that has to be noted on the character sheet with its according attribute ' ' Sub-attributes The Sub-attributes are attributes that are important during playing sessions. It is for making certain kind of rolls against either mental, physical or any other attack and how healthy your character is. Many of the stats in the subattributes are based on the basic and super attributes skill level. There is a table at the bottom explaining what modifiers fit into each of the sub-attributes.' ' Willpower Willpower is the characters ability to withstand immediate threats to the mind and psyche and by that avoiding to deal with loss of sanity. This stat is generally used for fright checks. A person with a good intrapersonal score is more unfazeable/cool than other persons. E.g. A person who has never faced death before comes upon a series of fresh corpses ' ' Perseverance Perseverance is the characters ability to withstand threats to the mind and body which are withstanding. A person with good Body and intrapersonal score will be able to last longer against long lasting conditions. Within the mind, it is mainly used for reality checks against illusions or the like. Within the body it is mainly used against poison or long lasting stress. E.g. Inoculating a poison which paralyzes the body or induces long lasting hallucinations that will alter the characters view on the world around him' ' Stamina Stamina is the characters ability to withstand heavy loads of weight, run for longer periods of time and generally continue working on tasks put a toll on the body. ' ' Movement This is your general movement stat. It is an important factor especially in combat. It is based on your whether your character has the running/athletism skill. Other skills might also have an effect on the stat. An average person has a running stat of 5''' ' Aim This is your aim when either fighting melee, throwing or using a ranged weapon. It is the general to-hit skill. It is based on the average of your spatial and dexterity basic attribute. If you have a weapon skill - The skill will apply. ' ' Magical resistance This is how resilient your character will be against magic - Magic in this world is common - it is present in all metals. Unless other has been included in either the character story or by other means, a character will start with 0% resistance' ' Psyonical resistance This is how resilient your character will be against psynic attacks. Unless other has been included in either the character story or by other means, a character will start with 0% resistance' ' Physical resistance This is how tough your character is. A person with a good strength score will draw the advantages of having a much tougher skin. ' ' Health This is how much life you have left. The starting score after resting (unless the character have received lasting wounds) will be at a 100%' ' Sanity This is how sane (or insane) your character is. The score is permanent and will not refill to a 100% after resting. Losing enough sanity will cause severe trauma either to the body of the mind.' ' Your relative health and sanity will affect your applied skills. Your physical skills will be penalized, when you’re not at 100% health. Same goes for sanity vs social skills. Calculation of sub-attributes ' ' ''''